


Letting Off Steam

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: My T'hy'la [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Horny James T. Kirk, Horny Spock (Star Trek), Inappropriate Behavior, Levers, Light shows, M/M, Man In The Moon References, Urgent Matters, turbolift sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Sometimes it gets so taut in Jim Kirk that he just has to take someone on, no matter where he is, no matter how inappropriate the timing or setting might be.  After all, he's a sensuous man and he has his needs. It doesn't matter if he's a top or bottom, either, just so he's somewhere in that sexual heap.And Mr. Spock is always ready to carry out his captain's orders.  Besides, he has his needs, too.  And his beloved captain always has such wonderful ideas--and ways of letting him know just how appreciated he is.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: My T'hy'la [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511711
Kudos: 31





	Letting Off Steam

Sometimes it gets so taut in Jim Kirk that he just has to take someone on, no matter where he is, no matter how inappropriate the timing and setting might be. After all, he's a sensuous man and he has his needs. It doesn't matter if he's a top or bottom, either, just so he's somewhere in that sexual heap.

And Mr. Spock is always ready to carry out his captain's orders. Besides, he has his needs, too. And his beloved captain always has such wonderful ideas-- and ways of letting him know just appreciated he is.

Spock could sense it coming on long before he was fully aware of it.

For there was a certain scent in the air. It came from someone else. A muskiness, a feral need, a longing, a reverting back to pagan ways that lives on the shadowy edge of civilization for all men. It taunted and appealed to Spock no matter how determined he was to keep the wildness of his ancestors safely at bay. For it was the primitive calling from another person's ancestors whose body was now in need of sexual fulfillment, a sexual fulfillment that only Spock could answer and appease. And it broke his concentration. With little wonder. Not even the strongest gods could ignore the siren call of sex. So how could Spock be expected to be stronger than the gods?

Ordinarily, Spock disapproved of any sort of distraction, especially when he was working. But there can be exceptions to any rule, even for Mr. Spock. Some things can take precedent over even his sense of duty and dedication.

He has his priorities, too. And the one at the top of the list is the aid and comfort of his beloved captain and lover, James T. Kirk.

So when he drew his attention away from his scanners and turned, he could see ample proof of what some might call an inappropriate circumstance. Oftentimes, even Mr. Spock might deem it inappropriate. But in this case, Mr. Spock looked on it as an opportunity.

His captain was in dire straits. And he must be so deep in thought that he must not realize the urgency of a very obvious physical display that would've been apparent to anyone who happened to glance at him.

Spock must make Kirk aware of what was happening to him, and immediately, to save Kirk from embarrassment. So he went to Kirk as quickly as he could to diffuse him. "Captain, you are too intense."

Kirk jerked slightly and his eyes tried to focus on Spock. It was obvious that Kirk had lost all sense of where he was. "Oh?"

"Yes, Captain," Spock said slowly, distinctly. "You need to relax, or else there might be repercussions."

"Repercussions?" Kirk echoed as he blinked and tried to bring himself back to himself.

"Yes. You will not be fit for command," he advised, his voice thick with overtones.

Kirk's eyes crackled as he looked up, his eyes fully focused now. He didn't seem too happy about being reprimanded by his First Officer, especially on duty. "Reading minds again, Commander?" he snapped. "And manuals?"

"Just noticing something more primitive on you," Spock answered stiffly as he sniffed with disdain at the obvious and glanced openly at Kirk's nether regions. "Something that does not answer to the rules and regulations of mankind, simply to the dictates of biology and a human frailty that cannot be controlled by reason alone."

Kirk rolled his eyes downward toward his nether regions, and Spock silently replied in the affirmative with a slightly raised eyebrow and a barely inclined head toward the wayward area in question of Kirk's.

Kirk smirked to himself. Damn cock must be crawling around again like a nightcrawler on wet cement after a Spring rain! Advertising his need! And then Kirk could feel himself stirring. That damn third leg was way beyond crawling! It was ready to stand up and hit the floor a' running!

"Perhaps you should see to it," Spock advised.

Kirk motioned him closer, so Spock bent so that others might not hear as Kirk growled in his ear, "Got any ideas, Mr. Spock? Wanna strip me naked and make mad, passionate love to me right now? Wanna make me see stars in the daytime outside of the ones on the front viewing screen?"

"It would always be my pleasure, Captain. But I suggest that we refrain from doing so on the Bridge of the Enterprise."

"Picky! Picky! Picky!" Kirk snorted as he waved him away.

"Just being practical, Captain. But besides shocking the sensibilities of the entire Bridge crew, I am quire certain that we would be breaking some sort of regulation or other with that type of activity."

Kirk smirked with a new realization. "You're as wound up as I am. You can't even cite the regulations anymore, let alone where they appear in the manual. And here I thought you recited rules to yourself when you were trying to go to sleep instead of counting sheep."

"I find that I need to do that quite infrequently, Captain. Generally, I just recall all of the curves and valleys, and tunnels, of your beautiful ass. I find that puts me to sleep quite satisfactorily."

"You mean after you shoot off a wad that should have been destined for the beautiful ass in question."

"The man in the moon is quite satisfied with my offering, too."

"But now you are ready for action with me! Screw the man in the moon!"

"I have found over time that while the man in the moon may have interesting curves and valleys in his topography, he does not possess a tunnel that is anywhere close to being as fascinating to explore as your heated and ridged one is."

"You do more than study your scanners over there all shift, don't you? You're as heated up and as lusty to go as I am. Next, you'll be drooling and slobbering, and I wouldn't want to waste any of that getting on the floor. I want it on me. Or better yet, in me."

Spock leaned closer to Kirk's ear. "The only regulation I am concerned about right now is how many inches of my hot ramrod you can take up that magnificent ass of yours before you start crying out for leniency and a reduction in speed and brutality. But right now, Captain, I would suggest that you not count on any mercy from this quarter."

"Talk's cheap, Commander," Kirk murmured with a pulse beginning to throb in his neck as he brought up past memories of what Spock's hot ramrod could do and how wonderful it felt plowing relentlessly into his quivering body.

"So is skin, Captain. And be prepared to lose some if I can ever get my hands on you properly again."

Kirk's eyes were dancing with anticipation. "Well, the mood you're in and the way I'm feeling, I'd say I'll only be able to take only about half an inch of your hot lather before swoon with delight. And then I intend to scream myself hoarse while you are driving yourself in clean up to your weighty little balls."

"They are not so little, Captain," Spock said haughtily as he pulled his head back just a little so he could gaze into Kirk's eyes and try to intimidate him. "Personally, I am very interested in plunging myself into that hidden honey pit between your ass cheeks and taking my time to ream it out the way it so richly deserves to be plowed. I have something I want to use to explore it with."

Kirk looked crafty. "Mr. Spock, you are ending sentences with prepositions. I must have you in a lather."

"At least I am ending sentences. You will not have that ability before long."

"Promises, promises," Kirk mocked, then sucked in his ragged breath while Spock leaned into him, reached out quickly, and cupped his "trinkets" with one hand and gently squeezed.

Kirk squealed under his breath while his eyes bugged out and he fought for breath. He gripped the arms of the command chair hard and jerked while a spasm shook him.

"Yes, Mr. Kirk?"

"Do it now, Mr. Spock! Hard!" Kirk begged as he writhed with need. "I don't care if the whole damn universe is watching! Fuck me!"

It was Spock's turn to mock. "In the command chair?"

"I don't care where you fuck me, just fuck me!"

"Perhaps I could suggest that we adjourn to a more private place?"

"Good idea!" He shoved Spock's hand aside and leaped to his feet. "Mr. Chekov, you have the con! Mr. Spock! Come with me!" Kirk ordered as he grabbed Spock's hand. "We are late for a... a conference meeting! Yeah, that's it! A conference meeting!" He headed them for the turbo lift.

Inside, the door closed and Kirk punched in the furthest location, somewhere in the bowels of the Enterprise.

"You need not have grabbed my hand so roughly, Captain," Spock growled in a low voice that indicated his anger. "I would have gone with you willingly. I have asked you not to do that. It sets off all sorts of sensors inside me, and I do not know whether to have sex or to kill myself."

Kirk growled back, "Just be happy I didn't grab you where I wanted to. By now, you'd be singing a different tune. No, you'd be yodeling, definitely yodeling. And in a higher pitch. Because I wouldn't let loose very easily. In fact, I just might twist whatever I had a hold of."

Spock grimaced and blinked his eyes as if Kirk had twisted a handful of his private area just then. Perhaps grabbing by the hand had not been so bad after all.

Kirk reached over and stopped the turbo lift between levels.

"Captain? What about the conference meeting? If I am not mistaken, it is of an emergency nature and needs to be attended to immediately. Why are we stopping here?"

"I think we can 'confer' here all we want." Kirk began advancing on him.

"I believe that is not feasible."

"Oh, I think it's more than feasible, Mr. Spock. I think it's happening. And now! So, either you whip it out and start hammering it into me, or I'm gonna hammer you against that wall. I'll shove your face into the wall and shove my hot meat so far up your green ass that it will take ten miners a week to extract my wad outa your wasted hole. But one of us is gonna get plugged good and proper before this turbo lift door opens again, or this Starship's gonna see marathon sex all of it like nobody's ever thought was possible before."

Spock had the grace and intelligence to blink at the intensity of Kirk's vow.

Kirk continued, his eyes gleaming and spittle forming at the corners of his mouth. "It might not be the most dignified thing that's ever happened in this turbo lift. And you and I might have some torn and messy uniforms, but it will happen."

"This should not be the time or place for our assignation...." Spock whined as he backed away from Kirk and almost immediately hit a wall. Turbo lifts are only so big. And Spock was taking big steps.

"It will be," Kirk answered, zoning in on Spock and pushing into him hard.

"It is your wish for this to happen here and now?"

"Here and now, Commander." He shoved his body into Spock once more for emphasis, but that answering thrust from Spock against Kirk's leg let Kirk know that Spock wasn't going to be putting forth any more arguments or even points of logic for awhile. Kirk grinned.

He had the Vulcan where he wanted him. And they both knew it.

Then there was a blur of activity as the two excited guys got very busy.

Spock's arms flew up and caught Kirk in a viselike hold. Then Spock spun them both around until he had Kirk's face shoved into the wall of the turbo lift.

Kirk chuckled as he felt Spock's hands ripping down his clothing, then fumbling with his own. Spock just thought he was in charge here!

"Spread 'em!" Spock ordered hotly, slurring his words and murdering the English language. But by this point, there was only one thing on Spock's mind, and it certainly wasn't syntax or correct English.

Kirk hastened to comply. And it was a good thing he did, because Spock was in him just that fast. Then Spock rammed and rammed. Both of them grunted with each thrust. And each felt shivers of fulfillment sweep over them with each heaving thrust. This was what Kirk was aching for, alright. Hot and dirty. Mean and ugly. Satisfying as hell.

When Spock was deeply buried in him, they paused to rest.

"That's real good stuff, Mr. Spock," Kirk managed to gasp out as he clawed at the wall of the turbo lift and tried to ignore the sweat popping out all over his trembling body. "I do believe that you are improving."

"I believe that you Earthlings say that practice makes perfect."

Spock wallowed Kirk's neck and ear lobe with a slobbery kiss and raking teeth. Kirk shivered and bent his neck for more torture. Spock took advantage of that exposed neck about the same time that he grabbed Kirk's penis and began squeezing it.

"Shit! There just went a constellation!" Kirk gasped. "And a whole nebula just exploded behind my eyeballs! The universe must be coming to an end, and I don't give a damn!"

"I am so happy that you are enjoying the light show. But you are not the only one aware of twinkling lights."

"I'm not?" Kirk seemed disappointed that he had to share such a display.

"That is correct. I see it, too. But there will be more happening than flickering lights. Of that, I can assure you. Now, as Dr. McCoy would say, 'You ain't seen nothin' yet!'" And with that Spock raked down Kirk's collar and bit into the tender top of his shoulder while he twisted Kirk's penis.

That's when Kirk screamed. And screamed. Because Spock was unrelenting with his punishing, pleasing hands. So Kirk screamed. And screamed some more. And just managed to stay conscious while all of the stars in the universe exploded around him in the small confines of that turbo lift as his body slammed into the wall. It was like being in the middle of a fireworks display without wearing any safety equipment. Kirk didn't know if anything could protect him from what he was seeing and feeling.

Spock paused for effect and so that Kirk's body could calm down from overload. It would therefore resonate harder with Kirk where Spock started tearing into him again.

"Oh, Spock. Oh, shit." He was dazed and sated and needing more. Burning for more. "That's really good stuff," Kirk managed to gasp out.

"I surmise that you are enjoying my little entertainment for you," Spock said with a fond smile as he nuzzled Kirk's neck.

"Now, how about you letting me move over a little bit? My chest is ramming into this one lever, and I'm gonna have one helluva bruise on my chest. That lever hasn't had sex this good in years. And neither have I. But I'm selfish. I want you all to myself. Let that quirky bastard find his own lay."

"I like the thought of you having a little souvenir from this session of our lovemaking," Spock murmured lowly into Kirk's ear. "It will remind you that I will give you a proper ass spanking when we have more time and privacy. After which I will require that you will remain bent over for a length of time so that I may study your degradation at leisure. I do so love to see your ass softly glowing red from across the room while I prepare myself to cover you again. Then I will press against your tender flesh and take you while you whimper from the pain both inside and out. And you will not be able to decide which heat is consuming you more."

Just the description of what Spock promised to him later on thrilled Kirk and caused chills to course through his body.

"You are such a fiend for what I can do for you," Spock remarked with glee. "You cannot wait for your debauchery."

"Well, you've got a satisfied customer for your wares," Kirk whispered back.

"Just as soon as I've caught my breath, you will get a further taste of them."

"Oh. Oh, okay," Kirk agreed and prepared himself for the next wave of intense hammering into his backside. Spock was working like a berserk jackhammer, but Kirk could take it if Spock could dish it out... and they didn't snap the cables holding the turbo lift up. And it that happened, it would be one hell of a climax for them and for the Enterprise.

"There, Mr. Scott! Whatever you did, the light stopped winking on and off," McCoy confirmed out in the corridor.

"Aye, and I don't know exactly what I did to stop it, Doctor. Must be a short somewhere in the circuits. It must have something to do with the fact that I can't seem to get this turbo lift to work again, either."

"What's the trouble with it, anyway?"

"It just seems to have stopped between levels. The Bridge said that Mr. Spock and Captain Kirk had just entered it. As far as I know, they are still on it."

"The poor devils!" McCoy muttered. "They must be about frantic that they can't get out, especially with the electrical system going haywire. There! There the damn light started winking on and off again! What the hell is the matter with it, anyway?!"

"I don't know, Doctor. It's almost as if someone was hitting a switch repeatedly," Scotty marveled.

McCoy could offer sympathy, but little else. "It must be hell on them if they are trapped in that turbo lift!"

It was. But they weren't trapped. They were just where they wanted to be, flickering light show and all. And it went on for awhile longer until Spock consented to let Jim Kirk move away from that sex-starved lever in the turbo lift, thus giving Kirk's bruised chest and the puzzled men out in the corridor much needed reprieves.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its storylines.


End file.
